The Beast Within
by Pheonie
Summary: Killua was man enough to admit to himself that he had a horrible crush on his cute, unkempt, and very dangerous Nen teacher. Killua/Wing. Slight Killua/Gon.


I just HAD to write this pairing when I was watching the 1999 series for the first time. There's something so adorable about it and the idea just won't leave me alone. So this is half crack pairing and half serious pairing. I have a few cute scenarios thought out for this, and this chapter contains about 1 of 3. Read the last A/N at the end, and enjoy the chapter!

-x-x-x-

Ever since Killua was introduced to Wing-sensei via Zushi, he had noticed the man was _off._

What he meant by off? Well obviously if he knew he wouldn't be using a vague word like _off_ now would he? But to try and put the feeling into words, he had always thought that… _something_ was behind the nerdy glasses that the other wasn't letting him see. What did he mean by _something_? He didn't know the answer to that either! Needless to say though, that _something_ pissed Killua off.

"He's lying!" He declared angrily to Gon as he stomped away from Wing's apartment. They had just left after brutally questioning the soft-spoken student-teacher pair about this mysterious thing known only to them as _Nen._ The man had demonstrated with some truly electrifying murderous intent that still had Killua reeling. In pain? In some twisted sort of pleasure? It had Killua's blood pumping like nothing before that was for sure.

"Killua! What do you mean?" Gon asked, racing after him. "What did he lie about?"

"Oh of course, it all _sounded_ very good." Killua ranted. "And that- and that-" He had to pause for a second, shuddering with the memory of that Nen bearing down on him. _Good_ shudders, he finally decided. "That _show of power_ was real. But everything else is just bullshit! Strength of Will is Nen? Ahha! And did you see Zushi's face? That kid can't deceive anyone if his life depended on it!"

He continued stomping down the dark cobble stoned path, uncaring if anyone was around at the late hour. Gon could only sigh. Whenever Killua got in one of _those_ moods, it was best just to let him blow of some steam. At the same time though, he couldn't help thinking out loud.

"Mou… Wing-sensei is still amazing though."

"I know that!" Killua responded irritably.

"And he's so nice to us and Zushi!"

"I never said he wasn't!" Killua retorted. And maybe that was part of the problem. Wing-sensei was, for lack of a better word, really _cool._ The other was a _teenager_ that had been willing to teach the two twelve-year olds the secrets of combat! (Or not) He was that cool-and-hip-friend's-older-brother type person and _oooh_ it rankled that the other thought fit to lie to them!

"So why would he lie to us?" Gon wondered out loud. Gon's voice was still absolutely devoid of anger and only revealed honest curiosity. Killua felt another vein in his temple twitch. Didn't Gon feel negative emotions ever?!

"It probably means that whatever this Nen business is, it's _really_ dangerous." He said, emphasizing his words for Gon's benefit. "He probably told us that lie so we would stop digging for answers and 'hurt ourselves' _and che it pisses me off!"_ Killua growled, shoving his hands in his pockets. "We aren't just some stupid kids!"

"Killua, we _are_ 12-years old." Gon reminded him with a smile.

"I know!" he snapped back helplessly. Yes, Killua finally admitted to himself. He was sulking because that cool teenager still thought he was some kid that needed _protecting_. As if!

"Don't worry Killua." Gon reassured him. "We'll find out what Nen is ourselves, definitely, okay?" And then Killua had to return the beaming smile Gon gave him and felt his spirits raise at last. Gon always had that effect on him, whether he wanted it to or not.

"Okay." he agreed, grinning like a cat. "If Wing won't tell us, we'll find out ourselves!"

-x-x-x-

Killua realized he liked to talk big sometimes, so he was extremely relieved when instead of having to force their way through Hisoka's malicious Nen to make it to the 200th floor, Wing pretty much rescued them from Hisoka and finally promised to teach them the real deal.

"You're a sneaky bastard!" Killua shouted while pointing at Wing, pacing all the while. "If you didn't lie to us in the first place, we wouldn't be in this mess right now!" By "mess" he referred to the fact that now he had to learn Ten in less than 3 hours if he didn't want to be forever banned from Heaven's Arena.

Looking at Wing, though, the average person would never think "sneaky bastard" at all. In fact, the teacher looked downright harmless. His shirt was untucked again, and he was looking a bit sheepish as he awkwardly scratched his neck during Killua's fierce reprimands.

Guhhhh. Killua had to focus really hard to continue berating the other and not attend to his suddenly _really_ dry throat. Wing-sensei was just… too cute! And nice! And almost never said anything mean or discouraging at all! Zushi really is a lucky son of a bitch…

As if hearing his thoughts, Zushi laughed nervously while shrinking back from Killua. "Don't think I forgot you!" Killua exclaimed, yelling at Zushi now. "You're just as bad for going along with his evil plans!"

"Now now," Wing placated. "We haven't time to argue. We have to open up your Nen nodes as soon as possible. I've just told you what the quick and dirty way to do it is. When you're ready, please take off your shirts and face the wall."

Killua wasn't yet exactly well-versed in the ways of the birds and the bees, but he knew a sexual innuendo when he heard it, even when it was unintentional, and all his senses dedicated to _that_ were positively thrumming.

Quick and dirty. Take your shirts off. _Wall._ For some reason, the world _wall_ was really sexy to Killua. That was when he started to suspect that his reactions towards the soft-spoken man may not be entirely normal. _Is this what they call a crush? _He thought in disbelief.

Forcing the issue out of his mind, Killua tugged his shirt over his head and turned so that his back was facing Wing and his face was looking straight at the wall. _Wall._ Killua swallowed hard. Next to him, Gon did the same thing, but that was likely out of apprehension for foreign Nen entering his body.

_Entering his body._ Killua wanted to slap himself out of it; he was turning completely normal words into ones with sexual meaning!

Wing's hand grasped his shoulder to adjust his position a little, and Killua couldn't help but shiver at the tingle that zipped up his spine. Wing's hand was warm and firm, much like the way his personality was. _And maybe something else?_

Then the hand left his skin to hover over his back, and Killua tried in vain to restrain the fine hairs on his back from prickling up in sensitivity.

"Here we go." Wing's voice, usually cheerful and occasionally abashed, was suddenly focused and just a tad bit dark. Killua lost the will to prevent himself from curling his toes.

And then he felt it. That hot feeling flooded into his body like a tidal wave or a thunderbolt and _holy shit_ it felt both painful and _really, really_ good. The wave of sheer power overwhelmed his senses and awakened a certain lust within his body that he wasn't quite sure he had ever felt before.

He opened his eyes and stared with wonder at the Nen he could suddenly see escaping his body like smoke from a fire. He turned to look at Gon who was watching his own hands in similar wonderment. They stared at each other and suddenly laughter and excitement flooded the both of them as they squee'd in very unmanly happiness and high-fived each other, beaming all the while.

He swung around to grin at Wing, and just had a second to see a silly smile on his sensei's face before it was wiped off and serious, dangerous (sexy) Wing-sensei was back in charge.

"Now feel for your aura." He instructed. "Feel it like it's your lifeblood, and guide it in a circle, through your body like a never ending river. Yessss, that's _exactly_ right."

-x-x-x-

_Alright, so for the most part I've satisfied for myself the little plot bunny wreaking havoc on my writing nerves. I'll leave it here for now for others to enjoy. Let me know if anyone is interested in me writing A) A snippet in which I can see Killua determined to get a fairly chaste kiss out of our oblivious and adorable teacher and/or B) Writing a serious story after a timeskip in which Killua learns that Bisky was Wing's teacher, he gets involved with Gon, but he always remembers his first crush Wing, and pick up a story from there. Killua tops because Wing is just plain too awkward and Killua is a demanding and powerful brat! :3 Although I can see it switching when Wing goes serious narrow eyed sexy beast mode!_


End file.
